


Hold Me Tight

by exbtto



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kihyun, Break Up, Character Death, Cheating, Divorce, Getting Back Together, M/M, More tag coming, Mpreg, Top Hyunwoo, babys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: they get a divorce after losing him, he decides that it's the best, but the love that he had for the older never die
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Hold Me Tight

He was walking around the house waiting for his husband that he has been late at work as he thought for 13 hours for now

With their small 7-month child on the floor sucking on his foot

As his 1-year older husband enter the house clicking the lock after him

**“babe, where were you? You scare me”** kihyun asks walking toward his husband helping him taking off his suit jacket

**“I was at work, you know that”** Hyunwoo answer him and walks away

Kihyun in deep inside of him know that Hyunwoo wasn’t at work

He knows he was between his lover's hands

And kihyun is just a third wheel between them

**“babe, do you want me to reheat your food?”** but what can he do? He loves this man

Their fathers are friends and they arrange their marriage for them

Hyunwoo can’t say no to his parents after all

**“No, I ate already”** Hyunwoo answer holding their son between his hands

As kihyun thoughts, he would be eaten in his lover apartment

**“babe, shownu fever didn’t fall, can you take him to the doctor to check on him, you know I can’t, I take already many days off, and time off”**

Hyunwoo exhale **“God kihyun, you are such a radio as I came you didn’t stop talking”**

Kihyun heart ached in pain **“but shownu have been in pain the whole morning”**

**“he would be fine; he is just teething,”** Hyunwoo says putting shownu on the floor back

Kihyun sighs and nod **“ok, but can you be back tomorrow early, I have to be overworking tomorrow, and the babysitter won’t take shownu because he has a fever, she doesn’t want to the other kids became sick”**

Hyunwoo roll his eye as he was changing his clothes

**“I can’t I have many works to do tomorrow, tell your mom to pick him up,”** Hyunwoo says as he enters the bed

Kihyun sighs **“babe, I have som…”**

He couldn’t continue his words

And Hyunwoo shout **“I’m tired kihyun later”** and he closes the lamp beside him

Kihyun tuck shownu in bed

And he was in his sharing bed with Hyunwoo the later turns to him with a dark lustered eye **“kihyun you smell good”** Hyunwoo says

The only thing that Hyunwoo can’t resist is kihyun sexy smell and hot body curve

He won’t get bored of fucking his husband, rape him, and kihyun would give him whatever he wants ‘maybe this will make him likes me’ this is always what kihyun thoughts

As Hyunwoo finished not giving a glare at the sad face expression kihyun had

Hyunwoo didn’t think that the night after when he would be between his lover's hands fucking him having his best time in his life as he thought, his life would turn upside down

He opens his eyes at 3 am

His eye expands wide **“fuck”** he slept in his lover apartment

He opens his phone and saws 247 calls from kihyun

34 call from his mother and 79 calls from his dad

He called his mother **(Hyunwoo, where are you? We have called you thousands of times…)**

He was in mess running inside the hospital

As he reached his family, he saw that view of his parents in a bad mood

And kihyun parents they’re not an indifferent situation

And kihyun is not there

The parents give him a reproach glare, his mother tearing in silence

And that cries came from inside a room with the familiar voice **“No you won’t take him from me”**

He enters the room to see his husband on the floor on his knee clinging to a man pants crying **“please doctor bring back my baby, he was just fine yesterday”**

**“sorry Mr.Son for your loss we can’t do anything, he was having acute pneumonia, you came late, we tried our best”**

**“what’s happen is he fine?”** Hyunwoo asks not wanting to believe what he did hear a minute ago

**“We are sorry Mr.Son, we couldn’t help the child, he was in a bad situation”**

As kihyun looks at him

As the two of their eyes meet the young male shout at him **“Yes, he is just fine, he was just teething, why the fuck you came, go stay with your lover, cheater, and leave your sick child die, I hate you, this is all your fault, it was all on me, working at home, and out of home”** he starts to scream at him punching Hyunwoo chest

Kihyun didn’t handle the fact that his baby shownu gone forever

He fainted, Hyunwoo quickly hold him

**“someone helps me”** he shouted

**“darling”** kihyun mother came trying to wake kihyun

**“he is fine, he just had Hypotension, he would be awake after few hours, the embryo is fine too, but we will keep him under the checking, so we avoid anything bad may happen,”** the doctor says as he was checking at kihyun

**“he is pregnant?”** Hyunwoo asks in shock

**“of course, you won’t know, are you even in the house? You are only coming to the house to fuck him as if my son is kind of slave, I wonder how strong heart’s my son had? How strong his love for you? He is 12 weeks pregnant, he has known 2 weeks ago, 2 weeks and he tried to tell you, but you are just busy fucking around”** kihyun mom says in anger

Hyunwoo looks at kihyun yellowish face

**“he had been suffering Hyunwoo, where have you been?”** now this time Hyunwoo moms start to reprimand him

4 days more and kihyun was with his husband in their home

Kihyun was looking blankly to the dark house

**“do you want me to help you Taking you to the bedroom?”** Hyunwoo asks looking at kihyun

Kihyun looks at him with new expression Hyunwoo never saw on the younger **“we are now home, alone, our parents are not around, stop pretending that you care, I will start sleeping in shownu room”** kihyun stops at the mention of his firstborn name and sighs

Hyunwoo looks at him, don’t know what to says

**“and yeah Hyunwoo, you should prepare for a divorce”**

**“what a divorce? Kihyun wait we need to talk”** Hyunwoo says in shocked

Kihyun looks at him **“yes Hyunwoo talk, now, after we lose our child, a talk after my love to you sags, the talk we need won’t end, so let’s end everything Hyunwoo, and the child in my guts, we will discuss everything after the divorce, don’t worry Hyunwoo I won’t prevent you from seeing your child”** kihyun says walking away to shownu room direction

This is the last time Hyunwoo sees kihyun in it before that day

He takes the divorce paper walking through kihyun workplace

**“Son kihyun office,”** he says to the reception

The women look at him and say giving him a card **“the 4th floor the design department it will be on your left”**

As he exits the elevator, he walks around seeing many people works like bees

He walks between many desks

He stops in front that door that had signage says ‘CEO of Design Department’

He was going to knock at the door, but he looks through the small space between the door window closing curtain

And he saw the view of kihyun standing with a taller man talking fondly, while the man hand holding kihyun cheeks

He opens the door letting the two men flinch moving away of each other

**“Oh, Hyunwoo! What are you doing here?”** kihyun asks as the other man trying to pretend that they didn't have to do a thing

Hyunwoo felt something weird

He felt bad but he tries to pretend that is was nothing

**“I came to give you those paper”** he gives the younger the paper

Kihyun looks at the paper

He felt horrible yes, in the end, they will divorce

This is what he wants **“divorce paper”**

The weird expression on the stranger male face didn’t pass Hyunwoo gaze

**“I will send it to my lower, see you in the court,”** kihyun says as he prints a copy of the paper and give the other to Hyunwoo

**“yes, see you in court”**

Isn’t get a divorce from kihyun he and his boyfriend wanted

He can be with his lover for a long time now

Share the same home

But why he felt bad

He didn’t know

They had a new baby between them

Young sweet girl, they called her wonhee as kihyun wanted

She would spend her first 12 months of her life under kihyun eye, and Hyunwoo can visit her and take her in weekends

And after she passes 12 months old, she would spend every speared week with one of them

She was small has kihyun fair skin unlike shownu, who was a small copy of Hyunwoo, wonhee is a great mix between them

Kihyun dark hair, Hyunwoo plumb lip, kihyun sweet smile, Hyunwoo sharp eye

He rings the bell waiting

Until that door open and reveal that smaller figure

**“you came early,”** kihyun says in surprise

Hyunwoo tries his best to move his eye away from the exposed thighs of the younger

**“I finish my work early, where is she?”**

Kihyun movies away from the door **“she is having her milk now come in”**

He enters the medium size apartment walk toward the small crib in the living room

While there was a lot of paper on the huge desk, that is on the other side of the living room

Hyunwoo smiles at the small girl drinking her milk alone **“she is clever”** Hyunwoo says, she is better than shownu ether

**“yeah she is, she starts standing on her small feet two days ago,”** kihyun says preparing her small bag

**“she is having diarrhea, I change her formula and buy her new diaper brand so check on this, I put for her 5 spear pajama and 4 spear outfit, don’t keep her on her pajama the whole day please, and she likes watching pororo while she is eating her meal, milk 5 times a day, and I think that’s it, and yeah don’t dare to bring her back to me sick”** kihyun says while he give Hyunwoo the girl bag and preparing her for him

**“she will be fine with me,”** Hyunwoo says taking his 8 months old daughter

**“and bring her tomorrow night please not after tomorrow,”** kihyun says kissing his daughter chubby cheeks

Hyunwoo nod walking away with his daughter

As he put her in the baby chair, he smiles at her **“look at you adorable, look so happy to see daddy”** wonhee laughed at him

As he sits in the driver seat and closes the door he inhaled and sighs **“looks like someone is having mommy smell, you smell just like him”** he says opening the car window

**“Sorry baby but daddy can’t handle your mommy smell,”** he says looking at her reflection on the mirror

**“Uncle mon miss you baby”**

As he enters his house and saw his lover mon hin yun watching T.V he smiles **“hi baby”**

His lover turns to him **“Oh God Hyunwoo, now we will have a crying baby with us”**

Wonhee smiles to the strange man

Hyunwoo was playing with the little giggling child

Kissing her bare feet **“look at my baby girl, have the most beautiful smile in the whole universe”**

 **“oh yeah, just put her on the ground let’s have some fun,”** hin Yun says

Hyunwoo rock his daughter **“it’s my baby girl day, I will be spent it with her”**

**“I mean look at her standing on her feet,”** Hyunwoo says putting his daughter standing on her feet **“da da da,”** the little girl says

Hyunwoo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket

He brings it out to see the name ‘wonhee mom’

And the message

Wonhee mom **:(don’t forget to send a pic of my bunny… and \ changing her diaper every 3 hours)**

Wonhee dad: **(Ok, don’t worry)**

-pic attached-

Wonhee mom: **(God look at my bunny, why she isn’t wearing socks?)**

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes

Kihyun didn’t change

The girls between his hands start to whimper

He put his phone away **“what is the matter baby?”**

She yawned humming

Hyunwoo smiles to her kissing her chubby cheeks

Kihyun was sitting on his desk working on his paper and laptop

He sighs looking at the wall clock he missed her

It’s been only 5 hours as she left, and he missed his baby girl

He walks into the building with the girl between his hand

He stops at the view of kihyun kissing a tall guy in front of his apartment door **“see you later honey”** the man says

Oh, it was the strange man that he saws a lot in kihyun office before

**“My little bunny, did you miss me?”** kihyun bring him back to the world with his voice

The man looks at Hyunwoo with smirks walking away

Hyunwoo give the little girl to kihyun **“she cried a little last night, I couldn’t put her in bed on time, so you may struggle with her tonight”**

Kihyun nods while covering his daughter face with kisses

Hyunwoo stands there in silence

Kihyun looks at him in confusion while he was about to enter his apartment **“is there something wrong?”**

Hyunwoo looks at the younger revealing clothes and his body that covered with hickeys

He says **“don’t open the door next time while you are naked like this”**

Kihyun raise a brow **“excuse me?”**

Hyunwoo didn’t know that he would say a thing like this

He sighs, kissing his daughter **“nothing”**

Kihyun just stood there watching the tall man walks away

He sighs walking to his apartment **“your dad is stupid wonhee, isn’t he?”**

The young girl smile to him fondly

More few months and little wonhee became a one-year-old girl

Kihyun prepare a birthday party for her in his parent’s huge villa

In front of the pool

The birthday party concept was bunnies, pink, and white

He invites many of his co-worker and their children

His cousins, his baby girl daycare friends

Hyunwoo and his parents

The party starts at noon

People were coming happily playing around, and chatting, enjoying the simple party

Kihyun was walking around his energetic daughter, that starts walking a few weeks ago

While Hyunwoo sitting with his and kihyun parents keeping an eye on the two pair

**“Stop denying your feeling”**

Hyunwoo frown looking at his mom's words **“what?”**

She smiles to him **“you know what’s I’m talking about”**

Hyunwoo looks away to where his daughter was, between kihyun arms trying to escape while kihyun trying to feed her mash carrot

At the night kihyun and Hyunwoo where in kihyun’s apartment spending alone time with wonhee

While Hyunwoo gives her, her gifts, dolls, toys, new clothes, and more

Kihyun order for both pizza and some beer, while Hyunwoo bathing wonhee

As wonhee was in bed

Both adults sat on the couch, eating pizza drinking beer

Kihyun stands up **“I’m bringing some wine, wants some?”**

Hyunwoo nods

As they start drinks watching some dramas on T.V talking about wonhee

Hyunwoo turns to face the younger when he felt the younger gaze on him

**“What?”** Hyunwoo asks

Kihyun smiles with his sleepy eye **“you are handsome”**

Hyunwoo curse under his breath

Kihyun is drunk and this is Not good

**“you are drunk, and I know”**

Kihyun lean closer **“can I kiss you?”**

Hyunwoo pushes him lightly **“don’t kihyun, you will regret it”**

Kihyun smiles with a drunken sexy smile **“didn’t you miss me?”**

Hyunwoo moves his hands away

He would be a liar if he says no

Who could refuse a sexy kihyun?

Kihyun sat on the older lap leaning to him

Kissing the pretty lip of the older moaning while he starts rubbing himself into the older

Hyunwoo hands find their way to the younger slim waist holding it

Kihyun takes off his shirt slowly to reveal his smooth skin to the hungry eyes in front of him

**“you can touch me, screw me, and destroy me Hyunwoo, take me, and fell me up”**

Hyunwoo cruse and holds the younger between his hands taking him to his room

As he throws the younger on the bed and checks on his sleeping daughter in the corner in her crib

He felt that hands warp around him **“NO! you won’t go to him, you are mine now, come to me”**

Hyunwoo turns to see that half-naked body calling him

How could he deny it?

He fucked him hard and raw

Liking the way, the younger biting the pillow, to not wake the little girl

While some whimper released a little bit

**“Hyunwoo, put a baby in me”** Hyunwoo smirks at the words

As he was thrusting into the younger hard and rough

While kihyun fuck himself back into the older

 **“tell me kihyun, did that bitch even fuck you good as me?”** Hyunwoo asks whispering into the younger ear

**“No one would fuck me good as you Hyunwoo”**

This is the last thing the awake kihyun remember

Blushing to himself watching the older male sleeping naked next to him with one arm holding his waist

While his daughter is fully awake in her crib playing with her bunny plushy

Kihyun tries to move away when the older spoke in his sleep **“No, hin Yun let’s sleep more”**

Kihyun roll his eyes pushing the older roughly off the bed **“it’s kihyun, you idiot”**

Hyunwoo woke up on the feeling of his body hitting the floor **“Fuck, where am I?”**

 **“In hell”** kihyun answer him

Hyunwoo looks at the younger to realize the situation, then sighs **“Oh God, it wasn’t a dream”**

**“Oh god, No, it was a reality,”** kihyun says crossing his arm

Hyunwoo sighs standing up **“well, I think, umm, I should go now,”** he says while looking everywhere except the younger

**“you should take a shower first I think,”** kihyun says while he was getting dressed

**“oh, yeah”**

While Hyunwoo was in the shower kihyun prepare breakfast and wonhee travel bags with her stuff **“bunny is happy? Humm? She is going to left mommy alone and go with daddy for the whole week?”** kihyun says looking at his energetic kid

She walks with her small steps to support herself on kihyun shoulder giggling

Kihyun smile to her

**“God, I need really to take a shower, his fucking cum dried on me”**

Kihyun puts wonhee in her crib walking toward the bathroom

He enters to see the view of naked Hyunwoo under the water

He takes off his clothes and enters the shower with him

Slamming the older face with a Body sponge **“clean me”** kihyun managed to say

Hyunwoo eye expands **“what?”**

 **“This is your fucking cum, clean me off,”** kihyun says in rough tongue

Hyunwoo rolls his eye **“as if it was my fault”**

Kihyun glare at him **“did you say something?”**

Hyunwoo smile **“no, just give me your leg”**

As they exit the shower kihyun screams on the view of wonhee standing in front of the bathroom door smiling fondly **“how did you get out bunny?”**

Hyunwoo moves his eye to the crib side and his breath hitch in his throat **“did she do this?”**

Kihyun looks to the way of the crib, and finds it falling **“God what did you do wonhee?”**

**“Daddy, mommy”** they both stops at the first words she ever says

**“Did she call me?”** Hyunwoo asks

Kihyun eyes get teary **“she said mommy, oh darling come her to mommy”**

They eat breakfast quickly

Hyunwoo needs to take his daughter and go to his angry boyfriend

But kihyun slow him down when he was about to leave the apartment **“don’t Hyunwoo, don’t take her please, I can’t handle the 1 night you take her away from me, and now a whole week, no Hyunwoo, don’t please don’t”**

Hyunwoo sighs looking at the way kihyun clinging to his arm **“I have to go kihyun, I will bring her back next Sunday”**

Kihyun inhale **“that’s too far babe please keep her”**

Hyunwoo froze on his spot

The words that left the younger mouth brings him a lot of emotion

It’s obvious that kihyun didn’t notice the words he says

**“next Sunday kihyun,”** he says trying to throw the feeling away

Kihyun sighs looking at his daughter **“okay then, let mommy give you kisses”** kihyun showered the girl with kisses

As he moves a little away, he notices how close he is to the older face

He froze in his place for seconds

Moving away fast with a blushing face

As Hyunwoo arrive at his house

His boyfriend was standing in front of the house door **“why did you come?”** he says in an angry tone

Hyunwoo sighs holding wonhee with one hand

**“I was busy with wonhee birthday and the schedule of how she will spend the time between me and kihyun”**

**“Will, if that whore didn’t get pregnant and give birth for this little shit, we weren’t gone to be like this”**

Hyunwoo eye expand did he calls his baby a shit?

**“like is she even your daughter?”**

Hyunwoo blood boil **“get out of my house”**

The latter shocked **“what?”**

Hyunwoo says in anger to the latter **“kihyun didn’t cheat on me, wonhee is my daughter, and you are the little shit here, get out of my house, and life”**

As the latter get out without taking his stuff

Hyunwoo sighs

Looking at the pouted girl

**“what baby?”**

**“mommy”** wonhee started the day with calling kihyun

He was in the middle of working on a paper when that call came

**(Hyunwoo? What’s wrong? It’s 1 am is wonhee okay?)**

**(from 3 pm she didn’t stop crying, come to my house please, she is keeping calling you)**

**(okay half hour and I will be in your house)**

He was standing rocking her in front of Hyunwoo bed, while Hyunwoo sitting on the edge

**“where is your lover?”**

Hyunwoo sighs **“we're done”**

Kihyun nods **“why she is like this, she is fighting the sleep, hey bunny mommy not going”**

**“Mommy, daddy”** wonhee says in a low voice

Hyunwoo sighs **“now I get it”**

Kihyun frown **“what?”**

**“she thought that we are together”**

Kihyun sighs, smiling to his daughter while sitting on the bed **“how about we all sleep together?”**

Wonhee looks to the bed

She crawls to the middle of the bed and lay there pulling Hyunwoo shirt

Hyunwoo smiles to her **“okay, daddy and mommy will sleep next to you”**

They both lay next to her

Facing each other

That feeling creep slowly to his heart at the view of kihyun humming to his little girl with baby cute snore

**“her hair is getting too long we should cut it for her”** Hyunwoo says looking at the long bang on her eye

Kihyun smile **“no, keep it grow she is a girl, she should have long hair”**

Hyunwoo smiles at the latter words **“yeah, girl, our baby girl”**

Kihyun pouted **“No, my little bunny”**

Hyunwoo roll his eye **“yeah, yeah, your little bunny, my baby girl”**

Kihyun smiles **“okay, I’m fine with this”**

Hyunwoo smiles at the younger cute smile, just like wonhee smile

**“she is just like you”**

Kihyun frown **“of course she is”**

Hyunwoo sighs closing his eye **“good night”**

He didn’t hear a replay

He opens his eyes and saw that view of the tearing eye

**“what’s wrong?”** Hyunwoo whispered

Kihyun sobs a little **“I’m sorry I can’t do this Hyunwoo”**

Hyunwoo frown **“what do you mean?”**

Kihyun stands off the bed walking to the door **“you remind me of shownu, and this is breaking me Hyunwoo”**

Hyunwoo sighs standing **“hey come here listen to me”** he says holding the younger to his embrace **“I know sorry won’t solve a thing, not for you neither me, I know you have been through much, I know it’s hurt much, I know it’s hard, but the past is the past now just focus on what you have now”**

Kihyun looks to the older with a sad smile **“the past? At least I had shownu and you, you were there, yeah not your heart but as I see you every morning holding my baby, this was the best things that I had, but now . . . , you’re gone, wonhee is just too pure and poor to have such an idiot me in her life, I cried out my soul when I chose to leave, but at the same time you weren’t mine, you never have been mine, so why I should be selfish and keep you around, but left you behind and walk away kills me, I can’t, I have been always loving you, I was trying to forget you by being with other men, but I couldn’t , I would always end up calling your name pissing them off, I couldn’t move on, I tried to forget you but I couldn’t, you have been always the cool guy, while I’m the nerd, no one wants to talk to me, I love you Hyunwoo, and losing you is the most thing awful I did in my whole life after losing shownu”**

Hyunwoo was in shocked, the younger words hit him in deep

He never fell in love for the younger, but he can’t deny that he always adores him

Hyunwoo sighs hugging the younger tight to him **“I don’t know what to say, this is all new to me”**

**“don’t say anything just hold me tight like this”** kihyun says leaning his head on Hyunwoo wide shoulder

The next morning Hyunwoo woke up on the view of kihyun sleeping between his hand and wonhee isn’t in the bed

He smiles at the voice of kihyun snoring

**“hey, wake up, wonhee runaway”**

Kihyun opens his eye **“God, the little bunny won’t give me any break”**

He walks off the bed to search for her

Hyunwoo hears a shout **“God wonhee, why did you play with the flour?”**

He smiles walking to the kitchen to sees the view of wonhee on the dirty ground, and her whole body covered with flour

**“Little bunny you will have to take a long bath”**

Kihyun takes off his shirts giving his little bunny a bath

While Hyunwoo trying to prepare a breakfast

They have work today

He needs to be quick

The house bell ringed

Hyunwoo walked to open the door **“why you didn’t get dressed yet?”** it was Hyunwoo mother she will take care of wonhee in the morning refusing to send her for daycare **“I’m making breakfast”**

His mother frown **“you don’t eat breakfast, the last time you did when kihyun cooked for you…”** she falls in silence when that figure came calling

**“Hyunwoo, where do you put wonhee towel”**

He froze looking at Hyunwoo mother in front of the door

He blushed ‘fuck I don’t have a shirt on’

She smirks **“well, I think you don’t need me, take your time darling and eat your breakfast, nice to see you kihyun”** and she walks out of the house

Kihyun blushed **“I… I ….”** He didn’t know what to say

Hyunwoo sighs smiling **“well, we will need to explain later for my mom, and wonhee towels are under the sinks, go dry her before she could catch a cold”**

After that kihyun return to his apartment and Hyunwoo spend the week with wonhee alone ‘daddy, and baby girl week’ as he calls it

3 weeks

After just 3 weeks he gets that call from kihyun **(come to my apartment we need to talk, and no need to bring wonhee)**

He was sitting in front kihyun in his apartment the latter just look to nothing

Into nowhere

**“I’m pregnant”** kihyun finally speak

Hyunwoo frown he felt his heart hurt **“oh, congratulations?”**

Kihyun sighs he knows the older won’t get it **“it’s yours Hyunwoo”**

Hyunwoo eye expand feeling his heart rate is increasing **“what? No way”**

Kihyun look to the older **“you’re the only one that I have sex with him for the last two-month Hyunwoo”**

Hyunwoo looked confused **“but it was a one-time thing”**

Kihyun nods **“if you don’t believe it, we can do a test”**

Hyunwoo sighs, then smiling to the younger **“I believe you, I just wasn’t ready, wonhee still baby, and we are . . .”** he stops and kihyun sighs **“if you don’t want hi..”**

Hyunwoo frown cutting him **“what are you talking about no, I won’t do such a thing”**

Kihyun nods **“okay then, umm I guess we will find a way to go through this”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just the beginning if you like it I will continue on it, I know that we are all going through much these day but I write this just to get off my stress, and may it will send you off the world for few minute   
> you may need it   
> Love you all   
> and don't forget to support me with comments


End file.
